Remembering You
by dyeampierre
Summary: 7 yrs has passed since Chihiro Ogino has left the magical world of witches and monsters . she has never been the same again. living a normal life as a junior in high school , a star on the track team and sadly she cant seem to forget haku. His promise and the memories she hasn't let go.Will she love haku or no face who is now human! will haku love her and fight for her!
1. Unforgettable Strength

Chihiro Ogino walked silently down the dirt path, observing her surrounds as if looking for something near and dear to her. The trees swayed softly against the summer wind, as the sun beamed down lighting her usual path going home. She continued on as the path turned to concrete, she held her book bag straps tight as she approached a busy street and waited for the walk sign to turn. She sighed as the wind brushed softly against her pale skin and moved her wavy light brown hair in its pony tail. Chihiro looked up toward the light blue sky, her eyes training as she observed the birds flying by.

~..Of course… just birds~ Chihiro once again felt stupid for even trying to search in the sky, for even trying to look for him when it was pointless. Concentrating on the walk sign, she hurried across the street landing near the corner of the street that lead to her house and the forest where it all happened. She looked ahead seeing the small of concrete stretch near the tree and the view of the entire town. The little houses were placed where the always had, she remembered that day so easily. When she asked her mom

"What are all those stones? They look like little houses?"

"Those are shrines. Some people believe spirits live in them."

Chihiro laughed to herself looking at the little stone houses and as she looked up to the dirt path leading to the place that changed her and where her adventure began .she stood her ground. She felt her pulse race and her heart quicken, she wanted to badly explore but she hasn't touched this road or even visited it for 7yrs. She could just give an excuse to her mother and father, act like it was just a walk and come back. ~as long as I don't cross the stairs…I'll be fine. Right? ~she sighed feeling defeated and turned to her right going up the steep hill home. ~

Chihiro moved up the front steps to her blue house, it was a simple two story family home like all the rest on the block from her including her friend izumi. Ever since she moved her, they have been close since elementary till junior year in high school. Izumi you could say was her best friend, they knew everything about each other and live within a good distance. Though her only secret was the adventure of going into another world, seeing things no one has ever seen and meeting her first love. Chihiro took her key from her side pocket of her book bag and slide it in the key hole opening the door with a _click_.

She walked in dropping her bag slowly as she slipped off her black flats onto the mat where her mother's shoes were placed, her fathers were missing. ~he must be at work again, better help mom in the kitchen. ~ Chihiro slipped one strap of her book bag onto her left shoulder, moving her way toward the kitchen opening already hearing the sounds of pot and pans. The smell of ramen in the air along with her favorite, sushi and she was happy to help if it meant eating it in the process. She dropped her bag near the stairs leading upstairs and slid into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Hey mom i can guess what your cooking!" her mother laughed as she was stirring a huge pot of noddle's and vegetables that filled the house.

She turned to face chihiro as she had her short sleeve plain white blouse on and khaki pants. ~must have started cooking since she came home from the office. ~ "well look who came home! Hi honey, i had a feeling you would have wanted to help but I'm almost done." Chihiro rolled her eyes folding her arms across her chest, "i had a feeling you would try to finish faster because of how i nibble on dinner." Her mother smiled brightly ,showing white teeth in place as she hugged chihiro and kisses her forehead. Chihiro smiled as she hugged back and kissed her mother's cheek. Her mother moved back moving around the huge island in the kitchen to start on the dumplings. "So how was school? I thought you and izumi would come home later than usual?"

Chihiro placed herself with her elbows on the counter and her hands cupping her face, "she had to stay after for math and i didn't want to hold her back because i needed company so i just walked home early." Her mother nodded as her hands worked in a bowel with meat and spices, "well good have any homework," she asked. Chihiro nodded as she sighed not wanting to complete the math assignment, she finished everything else including honors art homework but wasn't up to it, "yeah i only have math since i finished everything in class including m art project for art honors."

Her mother smiled and looked up at chihiro, "still drawing those dragons huh?" Chihiro looked away letting her hands fall from her face and move to settle in front of her instead, "yeah you know how much i love them mom." She looked up happy to see her mom back to preparing the meat adding some soy sauce to not see the sad look on her face. "Um i was wondering if i can take a quick walk, I'll be sure to change out of my clothes and bring my phone in case of anything." Her mother nodded with a bright smile and looked quickly to the clock, "alright! Sure honey but be home before dinner okay? And remember after dinner to finish your math homework all right?"

Chihiro nodded with a bright smile anxiously as she hurried and kissed her mom's cheek and hurried out the kitchen grabbing her book bag by the stairs racing up stairs. She felt her heart beat furiously at the thought of returning to the very place she thought she would never step foot on again. The thought of looking for Kohaku even though he promised to come back.

Chihiro : Will we meet again sometime?  
Haku : Sure we will.  
Chihiro : Promise?  
Haku: Promise…Now go, and don't look back

She felt tears sting but she held them back as she closed her door and settled her bag near her desk by her beside. She took in the look of her room, light blue sheets along with light green decorative pillows. She looked over where her wide window faced the town and its blue sparking sea and the movement around the small town. Her desk was clean, her calendar was attached to her board that was pinned with pictures of her friends, the vacations she went on, herself and some sketch drawings. Chihiro smiled at each picture, where a sweet happy memory laid. She sighed and looked at the clock quickly. ~2:30, i still have time to come back by 5:00 before dad gets back. I hope this walk isn't for nothing.~ I hope i can find you haku...~

Chihiro laid her hand on a sketch of a dragon in profile, its eyes soft mirroring and looking into hers, the details of the dragon in place with heavy lines of refining. His scales that gleamed and the aquamarine hair that swayed within the wind was sketched with light lines. ~ I'm coming. Just hold on. Please~ she moved back from her desk and hurried into her small walk in closet. She grabbed a pair of jogging shorts and a white t-shirt. Laying them out on the bed she slipped out of uniform, sliding off her hanker chip, and white blouse. Carefully as she sat on the edge of her bed she slid off her socks and skirt. Placing her uniform on the bed she hurried into her t-shirt and jogging shorts, she moved to her dresser accompanied with a mirror looking into one of draws to find socks for her sneakers.

Chihiro stopped short as she looked up at herself, her breasts grew and were fully out slightly. She was a B-cup and stayed that way till now. Her hair was longer even though she cut it recently last month, her bangs were slightly longer. Her lips were pink as a rose, her cheek bones settled more. Her eyelashes swept with an innocence to showing off her dark brown eyes. Her strong arms filled with muscle even if she was skinny, having no curves and no butt. Ever since she came back from the magical world, she took on hard jobs since she was 10, helping anyone in need, working even when her parents' seen no point to it. She works whenever she's called on by the restaurant not too far from her house. Without her help the place would look a mess, she fixed it up resembling the bathhouse Yubba had and never grew tired of it. Chihiro moved from her gaze into the mirror onto the edge of her bed and slid on socks and was close to leaving her room. ~ Opps! Can't leave without my phone...~

Chihiro turned around and hurried opening the front zipper of her bag and sliding out her phone. Her parents bought her an i-phone, their new in America and coasted a lot. Hers was a 4s but to chihiro as long as it connected to her friends and family she was happy with it. Chihiro hurried closing her bedroom door closed and ran down the stairs quick pushing past the kitchen to the mat where her sneakers laid. "Don't forget! Come back before dinner!" her mother yelled. Chihiro slipped on her sneakers off of the edge of the little ledge a few feet from the door as she nodded and responded, "I won't! I love you! I promise to hurry back!" Chihiro hurried out the door and down the steps slipping her phone in her pocket. She moved into a fast jog, wanting to get to her destination before the sun went down. ~Haku...please be there. Please~

Chihiro ran down the hill and made a right up the dirt path b the tree and shrines. She was good at running and was the second best in the track team. Chihiro knew this wasn't going to be a long ran and kept going without looking back to the town. Sweat dribbled down her forehead but kept breathing in and out watching her breathing. She turned to her left noticing something caught her eyes and stopped. The stone statue that she passed by long ago was still there, standing untouched by the terrain of the forest and felt as if she was younger. She shakes her head with a smile as she got into a slow jog angling her arms as her hands were aligned as if cutting knives.

Time passed and before Chihiro knew it she gasped as she came upon the entrance. The same statue from down the road stood in front as if guarding its secret's. She reached into her pocket looking at the time, 4:00 Pm.

~i expected to be faster than this, I'm going to really have to hurry up! ~ Chihiro pressed her camera app and snapped a picture of the statue and the dark entrance. She smiled pressing on the top right bottom as the screen went black and placed it into her pocket. She hurried into a jog once again moving around the statue and looking into the dark entrance feeling the wind trying to slowly pull her in. she clenched her fists, her face serious and was sure of walking in. ~ I'm coming haku... Just hold on a little longer. ~


	2. A walk down Memory lane

Chihiro took her phone out pressing the button on top as she activated her flashlight as she slowly walked down the long hallway looking ahead to see the bright light at the end of the tunnel. Her footsteps echoed off the hallway as she kept at a steady pace. ~ You got this chihiro we faced crazy stuff before...we can face it again~ she reached the end of the tunnel with a happy sigh as she looked around, the same little train station was still set, nothing was moved out of place and it felt like she was arriving closer to home. Chihiro turned off her flashlight and took a quick picture of the area then pressed the top right button closing her phone and slid it into her pocket. She moved toward the open area where the light shined the brightest, taking her time moving into the open doorway stepping out into the light. she gasped her smile widening as she saw the same green grass ,and the same feeling of the warm wind hit her.

The blue sky's beautiful and perfect silence all around her. ~ I'm home! Finally home!~ Chihiro couldn't contain her happiness she hurried up the dirt path. Where the statue of the frog in its crouched position with its mouth open was still there guarding and the stairs that were leading into the town. She ran practically up the steps as she felt her heart beat taking it all in. the same town was lined with restaurant's, everything the same and even the clock tower far in the distance. She took out her phone, shooting pictures and hurried along putting it away as she crossed form the steps into the town.

~hmm...where can i find the bath house...i forget where i last saw it~ she smirked and giggled remembering her dads sense of smell to the food that lead them in trouble in the first place. She cranked her head back sniffling the air and smelled it. ~yup! That's it! ~ Chihiro ran upstairs upon stairs passing by restaurants and homes. She stopped when she recognized the restaurant stall that her parents' ate at and quickly turned her head seeing the clock tower ahead. ~this is it! Now's my chance to find him but i have to hurry i don't have much time left!~ Chihiro hurried up the steps, she took pictures of what she could then turned right to the bathhouse. Still standing tall, all its feature's the same Chihiro jumped up and down happily.

Adrenaline ran through her as she ran to the bridge, will snapping pictures and hurrying to close the phone. ~okay 4:24...i got some time left...i just need to find him~ she walked quickly as she faced the bathhouse double doors. Her hand shaking slightly ready to open the door, when suddenly a door creaked and Chihiro turned quickly to see rin coming out of the small secret door she once went through. Her hand held a basket with an empty bowl and chopsticks, she must have went down to give Kamaji his usual lunch for when taking his break in the boiler room.

Lin turned around and gasped dropping the basket, she still looked the same and it almost made chihiro young all over again. Her uniform was the same with her hair pulled back along her back, her long brown hair and bangs. Still intact. She smiled feeling tears well up as she turned fully around shaking with emotions she couldn't express but were of pure joy, her close friend that was there for her, giving her comfort making her feel right at home when she was young and it made chihiro look to this person as a sister. Lin moved to look closer at chihiro looking over her features, "...this must be a dream? You can't be...Sen... ?" Chihiro nodded as tears made their way down her cheeks, "yeah...it's me...Sen... i-i came to find...haku..and say h-hi."

Lin started to well up with tears and hugged chihiro tight sniffling into her held her tight as well her warms wrapped around her as her head was laying on her shoulder hearing muffled words from rin mumble into her shoulder. "Kid I can't believe you came back! You look so beautiful and tall. I can't believe it's you. " Chihiro giggled as she pulled slightly back," thank you! You still the same as ever! I've missed you all, including you. I was counting on coming sooner or later but I'm here to find haku." Lin nodded her face hiding her smile and moved out of her embrace slowly looking towards across the bridge her arms crossed silent.

"Well i hate to break your heart when you're happy to see me but...he's gone...sen" Chihiro gasped looking at rins back, feeling tears well and fall down her cheeks. ~no i thought he would come and find me...not disappear...and leave me~ she gripped her t-shirt trying to hold back her disappointment and her shattering heart. Chihiro all these years waited each day waiting by her window at night looking up into the dark sky waiting to see him fly through her window. She dreamed of him looking beautiful and happy to take her anywhere she wanted.

She kept all the memories she could of her second home and now...it's like a piece of it crumpled. Rin turned around she came up to Chihiro rubbing her arms looking into her eyes," he went looking for you in your town, i have a feeling he will find you instead." She nodded as she slowly moved her head to look back into Lins, "when did he leave?!" she gripped the front of lins front shirt her emotions on edge. Lin held chiiro's arms tight, "he left yesterday, he said that he will be living a new life and will visit when he can. We threw him a party and everything. He said he was going to search for you and make up for his promise." Chihiro smiled brightly, as she hugged lin again and kissed her cheek enthusiastically. "Well why you didn't say so! I thought he left me and forget about the promise we made! Thank you lin for telling me! "Lin chuckled and hugged chihiro tight, "no problem it's all to see you happy! And it least get some fun out of this! I needed a little drama and romance it's been boring."

Chihiro laughed as she held lins hands moving back looking at her, "I'm happy to see my close fried again, but i better head back as soon as i can. Time is moving fast and i have a feeling ill be late for dinner!" lin nodded as she took chihiro's hand and hurried to the middle of the bridge, "well get going don't want you in trouble and late for a good meal! I'll be sure to tell everyone about you visiting! And remember don't forget about us, were always here sen and you can always come and stay with us for a few days."

Chihiro smiled at lin's words and took her phone out quick and swiping the screen to a camera and moved lin close and took a few pics doing silly poses as rin stared scared at her phone unsure of what to do. Chihiro laughed, "It's a phone! In my world this is a faster way of communicating with people and doing amazing stuff! I'm only taking pictures with you so i can remember you."

Lin turned her head slightly to the side and laughed as well, "alright well c'mon take some more before you ran off with your um thingy." Chihiro laughed at her choice of words and pulled rin close as they smiled and took pictures together. Lin hugged her tight before backing up onto her side of the bride and yelling over the space between them as she waved form a distance, " come back soon sen!."

Chihiro nodded waving back with a bright smile, "i will! I'll see you soon." Chihiro quickly raced to the stairs that led to her world wasting no time. As she zoomed passed the buildings and the memories that held them she felt happy tears slid down her cheeks. Racing past the frog she hurried down the dirt path and the rocks that held the river and didn't look back once~


	3. Typical Day in the Ogino Home

Chihiro panted slowly up the steps to her house as the sun was slowly setting, she knew she made it in time for dinner even if she sprinted all the way through the dirt path and up the steep hill to her home. She was happy to have spent some time with Lin and got the information she needed. Now all she had to do was wait for him like she always did. Chihiro smiled and sighed happily as she opened the door to house. Her father's laughter echoed from the kitchen which made her smile to herself ~must be having some sake before dinner, must be good news from work as always.~

She sat down near the floor ledge on the floor slipping off her muddy sneakers and placing them on the mat with her mothers and fathers shoes. "Chihiro, honey is that you!? You just came right on time! Come help me set up the dinner table." Chihiro got up moving towards the kitchen where her mother and father were together sharing a glass of course sake. She smiled as she entered moving to the cabinets to grab the china but her dad moved grabbing her into a bear hug. "h-hey! D-ad! Your killing me!" she squeaked in his shoulder. Her dad laughed, kissed her forehead and let her go, "sorry kiddo couldn't help myself so how's things with you and school?"

She got the china from the cabinet and moved across the hall to the dining room sliding the fusuma, like any Japanese traditional home washitsu was included. Ever since chihiro moved this was her favorite room, holding art work that she created on the wall and it brought pride of how clean she kept it. She placed the china gently for them three, with that she answered her dad's question, "was good didn't get to spend time with izumi since she stayed after and I got all my work done. I came home and then just went for a run." She left the fusuma open as she moved across the hall back into the kitchen grabbing a pot and making tea in place for dinner. She got the china cups that went along with the china set and hurried across the hall into the washitsu placing them on the kotatsu table by the china plates. Chihiro rolled up her sleeves moving in a fast pace movement into the kitchen checking on the tea, "do you want me to help me to place the food on the kotashu mom?"

her mom nodded with a smile as her father whispered in her ear, both their cheeks rosy from the sake already and it almost made chihiro want to laugh out loud but she held her tongue in place. Her mom already had the food placed on certain china dishes and quickly grabbed them into her arms into the washitsu. Placing them with care, making sure to leave the middle area of the table free for the tea. Chihiro smiled moving back looking at the kotatsu with satisfaction of her work.~ now this is what i call a perfect meal~ her mother and father hand in hand walked in to the washitsu smiling unaware of the beauty of the dinner she created. Her dad sat down with her mother and rubbed his hands hungrily, "now this looks great honey! Thank you for the meal! And thank you chihiro for setting it up nicely as always."

Chihiro nodded with a smile and heard the sound of her tea making its noise from the pot. Chihiro hurried into the kitchen turning off the stove and pouring the tea into the china teacup, putting the pot back she placed sugar and lemon. She covered it, while grabbing a cloth she held it slowly moving into the washitsu and placing it in the middle of the kotatsu. Chihiro finally sat down on her seat, sitting cross legged and waited for her parents to grab what they could into their plates. As they began to eat she started collecting white rice, sushi, dumplings and some ramen into her china plate and china bowl. She ate at a pace hungry from her run and anxious to see if haku would find her. ~i hope he's here waiting for me in my room! Or maybe searching for me endlessly, i hope Lin was right. ~

Her dad chuckled, "you're in a hurry for something aren't you?" i looked up noticing my dad and mom looking at me. "Um... yeah i have math homework and i want to get it done right away." Her mom nodded as she drank her tea, "well since you set up the table for us me and your father can handle the cleaning of the kitchen and the food today." Chihiro smiles showing the white of her teeth nodding as she gulped her hot tea which hurt going all the way down and trying her best to hide her pain. "Thanks mom and dad! Oh and be sure to save the food for left overs so you don't have to cook!"

she stood up from her seat taking her china dish ,chop sticks and china cup hurrying to the sink leaving it there. She hurried back into the washitsu bending down to kiss both her parents cheeks, "good night mom, goodnight dad i love you both."

Chihiro hurried up the stairs hurrying their voices fade as they replied back in a lower tone. She opened her door hoping to find haku but sadly it was just a dark room. She turned on the lights looking on her bed or near the window for any type of movement of anything but nothing. ~ Maybe...~ she pushed the negative thoughts out her head as she opened her book bag setting out her calculator, lead pencil and her notebook. Chihiro then connected her phone to her charger and then left it laying on the side of her bed. There was at least three messages from izumi, probably the usual texts. She ignored the messages willing herself to move into her chair, as she opened her notebook with the listed problems and worked with ease. ~

Chihiro sighed looking down at the finished problems and closed her notebook and placing her things back into her back pack. She looked at the time knowing it was late and was still in need of a shower. She got out of her chair moving to her bed under her pillow for her pjs. The sound of a door opened and she turned quickly around only fining her mother standing in her own pjs, "chihiro its Friday so relax okay, me and your father will be in our rooms if anything. The shower is all yours alright. Goodnight i love you sweetheart."

Chihiro nodded smiling, "don't worry ill relax mom and i love you too goodnight." Her mother closed the door shut, her footsteps softly made their way down the hall to her room as the door closed. She put her hand on her heart, expecting him to be here and she shakes her head at the thought.

~im that insane to think he would come into my house, at my front door so normally. Of course he wouldn't do that! Uhh, i really need a shower. ~Chihiro grabbed her folded pj's, moving towards her dresser to open a draw and take out a pair of panties. She closed the drawer moving to her bedroom door as she took her towel from its hook and closed the door.~


	4. Lost in the moment

The rays of the sun leaked in through the white curtains by her windows, a gentle breeze made its way through her slightly open windows. Clutching tightly to her soft blanket , she moved within her bed feeling the chill of the wind at her neck. Chihiro then sat up half awake, remembering that she never even opened up the window. It was cool enough during the spring time, so why would their be a reason to. She threw the blanket to the side, pouting in the process as her hair was in a messy braid. Chihiro didn't realize her eyes caught onto something moving within the early morning sky. Quickly she blinked her eyes rapidly as she knew it wasn't a bird, no plane, and she knew it was the one and only haku.

She could notice the way he blended easily into the morning sky, without a care she opened the windows further. Not caring how she just woke up ~i knew it! i knew he would find me! i knew he wouldn't leave me or give up on us! oh haku!~ Brightly smiling she propped herself onto the ledge a bit and raised her voice loudly into the air not caring" Hakuuuuu! Hakuuuuu! I'm done hereeeee! hakuuuu!".

Crying out loudly gripping onto the ledge of the window she waited to see the dragon that was scanning the sky,draw its attention toward her. Chihiro held her eyes on the figure waiting but it seemed as if it didn't see her. Feeling her heart beat and pound through her chest and ears she screamed louder. She didn't care if her town heard her or if her parents would wonder whats going on, she would reach to him. Making her way more out the window standing upright now waving her arms as a signal she called out "HAKUUUU HAKUUUUUU! ITS MEEEEEEE COMEEEE! IM HEREEEE!" Chihiro's eyes filled tears of desperation ,she has been waiting for this moment to finally be with him grown up like her, happy with a gentle smile and his protective gaze upon her. Chihiro wanted his love,his heart to be only hers to keep and love.

He guided her through the craziness and the stress when being within the spirit world, through it all it was him that she fell in love with. He's was trapped as well within that world and without each other who would they be! Her emotions poured out with ever shout and wave of her arms. Seeing that the dragon was making its way toward her brightened her smile,her eyes filling with tears. The sound of her door slammed opened and her father and mother gasped with worry shouting her name at once "Chihiro!" they cried.

Chihiro glanced over her shoulder for only a moment before feeling the moment of her foot almost slip, her father grasped her into his arms before she could almost fall forward out the window. "Chihiro what has gotten into you? are you alright? who were you calling back there?" he asked. Chihiro was motionless, her eyes planted on the dragon that was now plainly gone. She tried to put on a smile, to put a positive thought through her mind that her loud clear signal reached him. But she felt the negative thoughts take over,clouding her and she shook her head pretending to be half asleep. Her mother gasped "S-she must of been sleep walking! it must of been a dream honey! oh dear! i hope this wont be a pattern! lay her back down honey." She proclaimed. Chihiro's father nodded carrying her toward her bed gently, not wanting to disturb her. Placing his warm palm on her head ,he looked to Chihiro whispering "Chihiro..? honey?" Chihiro pretended to slowly open her eyes, sitting up quickly looking around, "W-what happened?" She asked.

Making this little lie only to be something to cover up the extent of her signaling haku. "Honey i think you slept walk and you were calling someones name the entire time. You were about to fall out that window..if it wasn't for me..well lets just say things wouldn't be alright."He explained. She nodded looking towards the window ,"This is the first time that happened …w-well i hope it doesn't again. i mean maybe its been something I'm eating or I'm stressing myself out with the track team and work.." Chihiro lied.

Knowing as she played along with her lie,she was bound to get away with this and her parents drifting it off as if it never happened. Nodding her father glanced toward her mother,who was closing and sealing the window. "Well maybe i should talk to your coach and ask him to give you a few days of relaxation and rest. you have been shouldering a lot sweetie and i think you should rest up. if anything me and your father will be downstairs, ill be sure to have breakfast saved for you." She concluded.

Nodding with a soft smile Chihiro let her father and mother both kiss her cheeks and lay her to rest. They both left closing the door with a soft click. Chihiro laid there within her sheets,knowing she couldn't sleep,she couldn't focus on anything. All she could think about was haku, day by day he latched onto her very soul and her very heart. Even if they were children when they were together and they made a promise such as the one they made how could she forget? Chihiro asked herself questions within her mind rambling on and on clutching at her sheets.

She begged for haku to burst through the windows in his dragon form, his eyes shining with joy and ready to take her away. ~Maybe I'm over my head…what if what i saw wasn't him? maybe our promise isn't what i think it is?! get yourself together Chihiro! uhhh! i made a fool of myself for someone i care deeply about! how can i just walk away from this and act like all the memories of him were those of a friendship! …. if only lin were here to help me …..she would know what to say and do~. Sighing loudly Chihiro kept her eyes on the plain white celling, her mind lost in scenarios within her mind of him rejecting her,hurting her and breaking the very memories of their bond. With all the worry and doubt she slowly drifted back into a deep sleep clutching onto her dreams and the memories she didn't want to let go~/span/p


	5. Human NoFace

~ "Chihiro! Wake Up! ...Chihiro! ...Can you hear me?! ...Chihiro! " Someone cried out loudly into Chihiro's ear. Screaming a plea for her to awaken. Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, fluttering them in the process as the bright light above blinded her sight. She felt warm strong arms hold her tightly in a protective manner and it all was uncertain around her.

*Whats going on….is this a dream?!*She asked herself within a daze feeling the strong arms around her tighten.

The light soon disappearing as her eyes started to settle on the colors around her, settling into the area that she has never seen before. A small forest laid out,the sounds of birds chirping,the smell of fresh bread and the wetness of the dirt. Then slowly her attention moved toward the person holding her, expecting to see haku but it wasn't instead it was a masked figure. A familiar masked figure she once saw a long time ago.

Feeling this tension and unfamiliarity, she shrieked pushing at the person moving away. Her bottom hit the muddy ground, along with her the palm of her hands but she didn't care. Chihiro felt danger and uneasiness looking at this masked figure that crouched before her. "Chihiro ..its me….. don't you remember?" the masked figure asked. She shook her head nervously crawling back grounds on the ground, her eyes on him and his movements. "i-i don't know who you are.. or how i got here …but i need answers…a-and i-i need you to stay over there and ill be h-here.."She stuttered nervously.

The masked figure nodded as he sat into a crossed legged position, leaning his back into the trunk of a tree. Feeling unsure of what to do in this situation she kept in her spot, hearing the sounds of her heart beat within her ears as the silence grew. "I-i know its going to be hard to believe but…i-im no face… we met when you were just a girl.. you were kind to me..y-" She cut him off short standing upright quickly looking at him with round bright surprised eyes," N-no face!? what it cant be you! you were with Zeniba Yubabas sister when i left with haku the last time! i thought you stayed with her….and i know you were a spirit…n-not a…b-boy..i-i mean.. a teenager like.. me."She stuttered surprisingly.

No face slowly stood on his feet, his black wavy hair curved around his head in a such a natural way and his mask covered the mystery of his face just like long ago. " its a long story i admit you wont believe me… but Zeniba granted me a wish of mine i always wanted. i could of been anything else but i chosen to be human. She let me know that if i did choose this path i cant return to the spirit world and had to live in the human world.. though i may be human i do have some little issues of power and such. i do have immortality …sadly but it least I'm able to speak and express myself towards you… everything.." he explained.

Chihiro was at a loss for words as he explained how he came to be, she let her eyes drift towards the rest of his body. His strong arms, thin but built with small muscle. No face towered over her within a few inches of her own height, wearing all black just like if he was a spirit and she was a child once again. Looking up at him she couldn't help but let her hand reach up toward his face but he moved back clutching onto his mask scared to show her his new face. "i-i just want to see ..please.." she asked softly her eyes on his within the darkness of the mask. Pleading in a way to revel a face she always been wanting to see that represented this kind yet dangerous creature. Slowly both his hands reached around his neck, tugging at the material and slowly gliding it along up wards,showing the white of his skin, then the lining of his jaw and gasping while watching. Then in one swift movement he slipped off the mask, whipping his head as his hair whipped along his forehead and curtains his thick smooth eyebrows. Chihiro looked right into his light blue eyes, lost in a way she couldn't explain. His nose was thin and straight perfect like a male model in a magazine. Every feature on his body pointed,edged and perfected. Even his lips with a light soft pink color,long and smooth against his skin.

Chihiro then let her eyes gaze back up into his eyes, smiling brightly as she let her arms warp around him happily, "i finally see you … and i finally have my friend! ahah! its good to have you with me no face!" she exclaimed cheerfully. No face nodded with a soft smile, his arms warping tightly around her waist gently. Softly he whispered into her ear, " i would like a true name other then no face, it would seem more fitting since I'm well human after all." he suggested. Chihiro nodded pulling back trying to hide her embarrassment of his closeness and the softness of his new found voice.

She imagined his voice deeper due to the way he now looked and acted but it seemed fitting since he wasn't much of a speaker…well he is now. She couldn't warp her head around the idea of this human form and just stuck on what to call him. "Hmmmm maybe kaonashi? it means faceless in Japanese but of course you have a face hmmm i-i don't know…. uhhh ill figure it out.. hey! wait!..do you have a place to stay?" She asked looking up towards him her hands on her hips. No face nodded slowly but smiled softly shaking his head, " i have a home of my own, its already decorated with various things and i just enrolled into your school." he replied. Chihiro gasped at this and folded her arms within her chest," Let me guess you still have the ability to produce gold within the palm of your hands?" she asked now irradiated with the fact he has kept a few old yet bad habits.

He nodded with a soft chuckle as one hand moved behind his head ,"y-yeah I'm surprised you would remember that! ahah well i mean I'm fine with working as well but i like to it least know I'm secure." he expressed. Chihiro rolled her eyes at him, almost like scowling at him like any mother would. "No face! your in the human world now and being within the human world you have to work for a living in order to live. i don't want you to use your magic forever and lay back with no issues or experiences within the world! i work, i study, i do my sports! i have a lot on my shoulders even if my parents try to spoil me i rather work hard and feel accomplished towards the end of the day, don't you?" she explained.

No face smiled brightly chuckling in the process as he made his way toward her, his eyes on hers the entire time. Chihiro was confused by this but let him, feeling her face redden wondering if this was really a dream..? "i think i did accomplish something and it was being abel to finally see you" he whispered into her ear, bending slightly as he let his hands rest on her waist. Chihiro gasped not knowing what to do

* does no face actually…like me?… or is this just a dream i fabricated? i-i don't know…i-im so confused*

" i'll see you at school ...i hope to finally actually hug you other then this dream i have created within your mind.. see you soon Chihiro," He whispered softly, taking a step back and smiling as the dream vanished within a cloud of smoke. Leaving Chihiro with an uncertain heart and mixed emotions in the process.~


End file.
